nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 6
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Failed to qualify (11th, 60 points) | final_result = | prev = 5 | next = 7 }} Denmark took part in the sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Beirut, Lebanon. The country was represented by Julie Berthelsen with the song "Butterfly". The entry was selected via the 2nd edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 11th place in the semi-final with 60 points and therefore failed to qualify. Before North Vision During a press conference for the 5th edition, DR confirmed that Denmark would be participating in the 6th edition. They also revealed that the 2nd edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would start a few days before the final of the fifth edition. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 02 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 02 was the 2nd edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 6. Hosted by Lise Rønne, Louise Wolff and Sofie Lassen-Kahlke, eight songs competed in the selection which consisted of seven duels, all held at Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning. Two songs competed in each of the first four duels with one from each advancing to the second round of duels. The two winners of the second round advanced to the third round where the winner was decided. The songs of the selection were announced on 17 and 24 September 2013. Duels The quarter-final duels started on 4 November 2013, the semi-final duels started on 17 November 2013 and the final duel on 23 November 2013. "Butterfly" performed by Julie Berthelsen was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. | "The Golden Age" | 879 | | "Hunter & Prey" | 929 | "Butterfly" | 1271 | | "Lost in the Fire" | 1324 | "Romeo er død" | 876 | | "Vi er helte" | 1288 | "I nat er der kun musik" | 712 | | "Rejs dig op" | 865 | "Butterfly" | 935 | | "Lost in the Fire" | 1049 | "Vi er helte" | 951 | | "Butterfly" | 3336 | "Lost in the Fire" | 2964 |color=yes }} At North Vision performing "Butterfly" during Dansk Melodi Grand Prix.]] At the allocation drawn, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the second semi-final. After performing 6th in the semi-final, Julie failed to qualify to the grand final making it the first non-qualification of Denmark. On 17 January 2014, just a few hours after the final results, LBC revealed the semi-final results and Denmark was 11th in the semi-final with 60 points, 11 points behind the 10th place, Monaco. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Ole Tøpholm was the final television commentator for second time. Lise Rønne served as the semi-finals television commentator for third time while Louise Wolff was replaced by Ulla Essendrop as the radio commentator. Emmelie de Forest was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 6 Category:NVSC 6 countries